


第八个人

by MoodySigh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Omega!Hal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodySigh/pseuds/MoodySigh
Summary: Barry就他的感情问题去找J'ohn心理咨询事情并没有看上去那么简单





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Barry有多重人格障碍  
> 结局可能会引起不适

“名字。”  
“Barry Allen。”  
“这是你真正的名字吗？”  
“是我。”  
“今天怎么样？”  
“还可以。”  
“你们相处得怎么样？”  
“我们很好，J'ohn。”  
*  
初次相遇，他让他交出失踪的孩子。  
两分钟后，又对着全副武装的闪电侠喊出“Barry Allen”。  
那并不是多么愉快的邂逅，虽然足够印象深刻。  
然而更出人意料的是，在Barry目送着最后一个孩子安全地扑向父母怀抱不自觉露出欣慰微笑时，那位素昧平生的宇宙警察竟然毫无预警地凑到他肩膀边，抽抽鼻子，兀自嗅了嗅：“你是Omega？”  
“！？”  
察觉到他神情中的戒备，陌生人举起双手以示无害：“抱歉——无意冒犯。我只是好奇，怎么还有Omega胆子大到来做这一行？”  
Barry定了定神：“我不是Omega。”  
“是我唐突了，别生气。”他耸耸肩，轻飘飘浮了起来，“你不用太紧张，其实你味道挺淡的。一般人闻不出来的。”  
他好奇地看过去：“那你呢？”  
“我卓越非凡。”Hal朝他挤挤眼，“如何，需要送你一程吗？”  
——他拒绝了。  
却留下彼此的联系方式。  
当时只是觉得这人能力很酷炫，而得以遇见一个同僚又实在难得。  
于是之后有了第二次，第三次……  
终于有一次，他调侃他：“我自己回家可比要你送来得快。”  
“这不可能。”刚结束一场恶战依旧气喘吁吁的灯侠支着膝盖笑了，“除非你让我半路分了神……”  
“那我们比比看？输了的人请一个星期早餐。我说一、二……”  
“嘿！‘三’被你吃了吗！？”  
*  
“你对灯侠怎么看？”  
“惹祸精，但也是值得信赖的战友。第六感准到可怕。”  
“仅此而已？”  
“部分来说，”Barry停顿一下，“是的。”  
“这句又是什么意思？”  
“他很复杂，并不是简单几个单词可以概括的。”  
“那就用长句。我们有一个下午的时间，你可以慢慢说。”  
“……他很，”Barry困惑地皱起眉，“烦人。”  
*  
“你真的不是Beta？”  
跟Hal相熟之后，性别便不再是多么讳莫如深的话题。已经无数次被类似语句质疑的Barry眼皮都懒得抬：“你真该去挂个耳鼻喉门诊了，天才。”  
“这不科学。”Hal又不打招呼地凑到他后颈上嗅了嗅，“第一次见面我真闻到了Omega的味道。”  
Barry被他吓得一个激灵，一推桌面往后撤了一大截：“也许那天我跟谁撞了一下呢！？”  
“别说傻话，是不是本尊的气息我还辨别不出来吗？”Hal不甘心地缩回去，“亏我担忧了好久你是怎么在执行任务的时候没出过岔子的。”  
Barry不以为然地翻个白眼：“真是多谢你的杞人忧天了。”  
“如果你当真如自己所言有那么坦诚的话，”灯侠举着刚从抽屉里翻出来的医用小铁盒兴师问罪状，“你为什么会有这玩意儿？”  
“……以防万一哪天有Omega来串门正好碰上突发情况。”Barry白他一眼，“我还有Alpha抑制剂，就在这一盒下面。”  
“因为Iris是Alpha嘛。理所当然的东西提它多没意思。”Hal莫名得意地摇头晃脑，“唉，跟一个女Alpha谈恋爱什么感觉？”  
“谈恋爱的感觉。”  
“别这样嘛，我们什么关系～就透露一下——会很辛苦吗？”  
“没什么特别。”  
“……她太弱还是你太强？”  
“……我们没做过。”  
Hal夸张地松开铁盒，任其跌进被褥发出沉闷的声响。  
Barry很是无语：“你咋了？”  
“你们交往多久了？”  
“一年多了。”  
“……没做过！？”  
“怎样？”  
“性事和谐是维持热恋的关键啊！”  
“……我们青梅竹马这么多年早过了热恋的黄金时期了。”  
“等会儿，你不要告诉我……”Hal下巴差点脱臼，“Iris发情一直在用这玩意儿！？”  
“是啊。”  
“……你完了，闪电侠。”  
“干嘛啊？”  
“警告你，想要绑定一位好姑娘，就得抛弃那套过时的大Beta男子主义。”  
“什么跟什么啊？”  
“舍不得节操套不到……”  
“再废话你晚饭自己解决。”  
“我认真的啊，Barry。”他看起来的确很认真，“再固执下去你们迟早得分。”  
*  
“……但Iris当真跟一个Omega结婚的时候，只有他愿意翘了婚礼，陪我喝酒。我没多大感觉，他反而喝高了。缠了我一夜，让人无暇他顾。”Barry纠起手指，“那天我突然发现，他其实很聪明。虽然固执，但是通透。有的事他自己来可能会处理得一团糟，但给别人建议的时候，他就很中肯。可能当下会让人恨不得撕烂他的嘴，但最后……他说的的确是事实。”  
“他算一个益友。”  
“他是。”Barry点点头，“但他有些太敏锐了，跟他深交起来之后一直提心吊胆。”  
“怕他戳穿？”  
“一开始只不过觉得不自在，但后来——是的。”他笑了，“因为后来的事，跟他有关了。”  
*  
“我跟Carol分手了。”  
Barry张着嘴，披萨险些掉地上：“怎么……”  
“她是Omega啊。”  
这下真的掉了：“她是Omega！？”  
“很难想象吧？”Hal“哈哈”干笑两声，仰进沙发，惆怅地看着天花板，“遇到真爱就把我踹了。”咕哝，“叛徒。”  
Barry把脏了的食物丢进废弃食盒，又打开一份新的。听他这么说立马不赞同地“啧”道：“话不能这么说。”  
“约定好要做彼此一辈子的战友呢？”  
Barry托出他第八块海鲜盛宴：“不有我做你一辈子的战友吗？”  
Hal翻个身不看他：“你什么都不明白……”  
“你什么都不告诉我我才什么都不明白。”Barry凑过去掰他肩膀，“那你还在Ferris工作吗？”  
“……暂时不了吧。多尴尬。”Hal闷闷不乐地接过晚餐咬了一口。  
“有目标吗？”  
“呒有。”Hal含糊地回答，“我都想干脆浪在外太空不回来了……”  
“不行！”他厉声说。  
Hal吓了一跳，叼着披萨无辜地看着他。  
Barry虎着脸：“你欠我这么多钱呢！”  
“……我闻到一股小肚鸡肠Omega的味道……”  
“别转移话题！”  
“真的。”Hal叹了声，“唉从Ferris退了之后就没人给报销房租水电费，也找不到月月拖账单还不把人踹走的慈悲东家。又没有工作。亲戚朋友都有自己家庭了，也不好去打扰。你说我在地球有什么念想……”  
“……你想表达什么？”  
Hal可怜兮兮地偎过来扒拉他袖口：  
“闪电侠大大求收留。”  
*  
“一开始相安无事。虽然有分歧，但还算可以调和，没出什么大问题。”他心不在焉地玩着自己手指，“但，我们是不同的。和平只是表象，深部的暗潮汹涌从来没有停止过。”  
“是谁打破了平衡？”  
“是我。”Barry咬紧牙关，“还记得闪点吗？”  
“知道这回事。”  
“我在闪点世界，是个Omega。”  
*  
“嘿，”Hal拎着两扎啤酒冒个头，“你想谈谈吗？”  
Barry叹了声：“Hal，我现在没心情。”  
“我知道。所以我决定不能放你一个人待着。”Hal静悄悄地走到他身边，坐下，用牙咬开第一瓶，“说吧，那是个怎样的世界？”  
“很糟糕。”  
“有多糟？”  
“所有人都不对劲——所有人。”Barry“唉”的一声，“我是Omega。”  
Hal呛住了：“What！？”  
“我在那个世界是个Omega。”  
“那也足够了！”Hal兴奋地揽过他脖子，“我说怎么一直觉得你有Omega的潜质！”  
“不好笑。”Barry语气干巴巴的。  
“别这样，看开点，那个世界结束了。你还在这儿。”Hal情绪突然安静，眉目柔和，“我不会评价你的选择，Barry，我知道你很难过。这一连串令人毫无喘息余地的事故中你肯定失去了什么，但——我会陪着你，好吗？你并不是一无所有了。我一直都在呢。”  
Barry转过头，对上那双眼睛。Hal也在看他。温暖的棕褐色瞳眸好像藏了一汪湖，安宁地躺在眼底深处。  
Barry莫名就想哭：“上帝啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“我真希望你是对的。”  
“我总是对的。”Hal爽朗地笑开，“来，告诉我——当Omega是个什么感觉？”  
*  
“你觉得当Omega是个什么感觉？”  
“我不知道，J'ohn，我是个Beta。我从来不知道Omega是什么感受，即便是在另一个世界。但是……”Barry悲伤的笑意充满讽刺，“我把那个Omega带过来了。”  
“……”  
“他很胆小，总是在哭，缩在角落里自怨自艾，恨不得从这个世上消失。说实话，我烦透他了。我们都烦透他了。但他承载了对闪点世界的所有负罪感。所以我没法把他怎么样。我没办法。看到他，想到那个世界——我也很想哭。你能想象的吧，J'ohn？那是我一手创造的世界，虽然它糟得像一坨屎，但我创造了它，然后又毁灭了。是什么给了我这么大权利？幽灵都没有这么大权利……”  
“你说‘我们’，”J'ohn平稳地截取其中一个关键词，“你想谈谈其他人吗？”  
Barry颓然地倒进沙发。  
“这是你来找我的目的，不是吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry有多重人格障碍  
> 结局可能会引起不适

有的人，当经历了自身无法承受的事，就会将引起内在心里痛苦的意识活动或记忆从整个精神层面解离开，从而保护自己。但也因此便丧失了其“自我”的整体性——  
人格分裂。  
他幼时亲眼目睹母亲惨死，父亲又随之含冤入狱。这对一个一直生活在幸福与安宁中的孩子而言算得上毁灭性的打击。虽然父母的朋友们已经竭尽全力想让他远离伤害……  
但伤害已经造成了。  
“我一开始并不知情。”Barry沉重地回答，“就像书上说的，他什么时候做什么我无法干涉，我也没有察觉。醒过来发现自己在一个错误的地方，也权当是脑子糊涂睡懵了。有自我逃避的心理在里面吧，我说不上来。”他手指微微抽搐了一下，“直到……”  
“直到？”  
“直到Flash出现。”  
“闪电侠？”  
“是的。”Barry紧张地抠着自己手背，“他主动来跟我说话——我不知道怎么描述，感觉就像……就像我脑子里有一块地图，平时他们都在自己的领域活动。互不干涉。结果有一天，Flash找到我的地盘……”  
他把自己指节捏得发白。  
“我以为自己疯了。”干笑，“不，我骗谁呢——我就是疯了。”  
“Barry……”  
“当一个人的精神被撼动、当他的意识层面不再稳固，当他出现了别的人格——有第一个就会有第二个，然后第三个、四个……”他低着头，“新的人格知道旧人格的存在。Flash告诉我我们身体里早就不止一个意识——他用的‘灵魂’，但我拒绝这个单词。”  
Barry自嘲地嗤道。  
“你很愿意跟Flash交谈？”J'ohn不为所动。  
“Flash他……很好。”  
Barry神情恍惚。  
“我是Barry Allen，而他……他就是闪电侠。我只是一个普通上班族，慢性子，拖延症，面对喜欢的人踌躇不前，永远走不出生活的框架。可他……他是那种标准的、那种世人眼中的英雄。他正直，又果敢，思维永远冷静又清晰。他是世界上最快的男人，是我渴望得到的一切。他才是……每次战斗时，跟你们肩并肩的人。”  
Barry隐忍地闭了闭眼。  
“跟Hal肩并肩的人。”  
*  
Barry Allen很少参与战斗。  
并不是说他不属于速跑者一员。神速力依附于这具躯体之上，只要是“Barry Allen”，便可以使用。  
问题在于谁能发掘出最大的潜能罢了。  
所以，当他在情绪星球上睁开眼睛的时候，他吓坏了。Flash也不知道怎么回事，他说感觉像被强行拽了回去，却死活无法再次掌控躯体。只能快速地将事情因果交待一番。  
把Barry坑惨了。  
他速度没有Flash快，半途接盘本就危险重重，遑论当时还身处宇宙。Flash尽全力将自己的发现与想法和盘托出，却依旧没有找出症结所在。Barry硬着头皮自行分析，不察走神时脚下忽而一绊……  
“在干我的活儿吗，我最好的朋友？”  
“……Hal？”  
他恍惚地呢喃。  
那一天那个人那样地出现，周身包裹在莹莹绿晕中，脸上漾着无可奈何的纵容笑意。  
仿佛一根救命稻草。  
他毫不留情地损他，三分讽刺五分调侃，还有两成浓浓的担忧。Barry冲过去握住他手腕，跟他商讨对策和出路。那是他们第一次联手，第一次真正以“Barry Allen”的身份与他并肩战斗。  
当他摘掉Sinestro的戒指、看着他跟情绪星球一起消失，Hal载他返航，两人坐进灯侠最近在母星用以谋生的交通工具。Barry靠在车厢上，想象着茫茫宇宙间这样一辆破旧的货车缓缓驶过，四只轱辘还冒着烟，就好似小孩子才会看的那种蹩脚幼儿动画里会出现的镜头……  
不觉吃吃笑出了声。  
“傻笑什么啊？”  
“没什么。”Barry拼命绷着表情，“我就是好奇，最伟大的灯侠害怕的东西是什么，蛇？小丑？国税局？”  
“我什么都不怕。”Hal赌气地一屁股坐他身边。  
“你现在可活得好好的呢——这是不争的事实。”  
“咒我啊？”  
“英勇无畏的绿灯侠害怕说实话啊？”  
“恩将仇报你，有这么跟救命恩人说话的吗？天理难容喂！”  
“我们彼此彼此吧——到底怎么回事？”  
“我想了想下个月的房租……”  
“你在我那白吃白住四五个月了也没见有什么心理负担。”  
“人容易变得勇敢，Barry，”Hal笑容突然收敛，“当你没有什么可失去的时候。”  
Barry眨眨眼。心脏突然扑通扑通跳得危险。  
“你找到自己害怕失去的东西了？”  
“……”  
“在说这只小海星？”  
Hal瞥了他一眼，扭头。  
“闭嘴，Barry。”  
*  
“Flash是个好战友。”J'ohn肯定道，“但Barry Allen是最好的人。”  
Barry摇摇头，示意他没有必要安慰自己：“Flash的确很好，而且他很强大，他可以在人格领域间来去自如，所有新旧人格都是他发掘并统一起来的。有的对此并不赞同，但这样的确省了我们不少麻烦。我是他们存在的根基，Flash就是总指挥。他算是……他是Barry Allen这个个体的顶梁柱。我跟他，我们算是保证了整个核心不会被破坏。他活跃度是最高的，但他并不总能在岗。如果连我也不行，这时候其他人就会冒出来。虽然我们并不乐见，但却是不可避免的……”  
“听起来，你认同的人格只有你跟Flash。”  
“是的。我不想过于负面地评价自己但其他人的确……不是太好。”  
“怎样的不好？”  
“我在遇见坏事的时候才会分裂。而不是每件坏事都能产生Flash。”Barry僵硬地摇摇头，“闪点算好的，只是软弱了些。其他的或多或少都有他们憎恨的东西而憎恨……憎恨是他们存在下去的意义。”  
“可迄今为止，你在周围人眼中一直是相当正面的角色。”  
Barry笑了：“我们达成了协议。”  
“协议？”  
“是的。和平协议。”他又抿了抿干燥的唇，“我们共用这一具躯壳，就必须学会如何共存。一些涉及人命的事情只能我跟Flash出面，但其他的——小娱乐，小放纵，甚或一些制度的灰色地带——总而言之我们罗列了详尽的条目，规定哪些事他们绝对不能染指，其他的……尽可能掩人耳目地任其折腾。”  
“他们有自己必须出现的场景吗？”  
“有的有，有的没有。”  
“可以举个例子吗？”  
“面对逆闪的时候钴蓝会出来。”  
“钴蓝？”  
“我想称呼他Malcolm，但他不肯——他们都会自己给自己取名字。”  
“他是哪一位？”  
“他是第一个副人格。”  
“现在你身体里有多少个人格共存？”  
Barry勉强勾勾唇。  
“七个。”  
他平淡地说。  
“死了一个。”  
*  
未来的闪电侠上门找茬给他带来不小的冲击。  
最要命的是，在那场被迫于时空裂缝旁边展开的战斗中，过于激烈的肢体碰撞将另一个时间线的记忆打进了他的脑袋。  
蓝闪电就是那时分裂出去的。  
他穿着Barry Allen的肉体，在历史洪流中摸爬滚打了一路，裹挟硝烟和尘土回归现实社会。他保留了另一条时间线的所有记忆，完美继承了未来闪电侠的一切，是目前出现过的所有人格中唯一擅长体术的，速度最快，也是最无情、最残酷、最冷漠的一个。  
因为他一无所有。  
一无所有的人无所畏惧。  
关于他的信息少得可怜。Barry他们并没有机会对其深入了解。一来，他偏好独来独往；二来……世界留给他的时间真的不是很多。  
他甚至没来及表现出任何确切的性别。  
当未来闪电侠被时间线“修正”，他便也随之销声匿迹。  
早早地退出了这场博弈。  
*  
“一个自主消失的人格？”  
“可能因为他所凭依的记忆已经消亡。他存在的意义不在了，他也就不在了吧。”Barry想了想，“一切都只是猜测，但我们的确再也没有见过了。”  
“你说他没有表现出性别？”  
“至少不被我们所察觉。”  
“什么意思？”  
“地球人的两套性别系统，一套是先天基因，另一套至今机制不清。但我偏向一个理论，说它们是由后天激素影响的——我想你应该了解。”Barry耐着性子解释，“每一个人格都有自己的性别。第一套性征没法更改，我身上目前也没有出现认为自己是女孩的人格，但当不同的人格掌管这具躯体时，他们散发的信息素是不一样的，表现出来第二套性别也不一样。所以除非独处，平时为了防止暴露，无论谁出来都是压抑着信息素的。蓝闪电……我们没有任何交流，他也没有机会施展自己的第二性征。”  
“你说过你是Beta。”  
“闪点是Omega。”  
“有几个Omega？”  
“目前是三个。”  
“其他都是Beta？”  
“……”  
“Barry？”  
Barry张张嘴，却没有说出一句话。他清清嗓子，闭上眼，深吸一口气再颤颤地吐出来。  
“……所以说……”  
“有一个Alpha。”  
J'ohn微微扬眸。  
他们开始触及话题核心了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry有多重人格障碍  
> 结局可能会引起不适

他以为Hal是Beta。  
直到那一天。  
刚刚结束的新机型试飞，惊心动魄的危险演练。Carol直接打到他手机上絮絮叨叨地抱怨。说的都是他兵行险招的举动可能会给公司带来多少损失，言语间却全是关切。  
但生气是不可避免的。  
Barry也很生气。  
他直接翘了下午班，冲回公寓。他知道Hal回来了，要是不趁着怒火未消的时候兴师问罪，拖着磨着，再看人服个软，这事可能就这么翻篇了。  
就像以前一样。  
Barry一路上做了三秒钟的心理建设。辞色俱厉，辞色俱厉，绝对不能再让他糊弄过去了……  
开门，进屋，Hal不在。  
空气中弥漫着暖甜的热可可香气。  
Barry疑惑地东张西望。好闻归好闻，人哪儿去了？知道会有这一出，提前做好点心谢罪跑路了？  
而且这味道的出处也不大对啊。  
Barry满心MMP，耸着鼻子一路嗅，最后打开浴室的门。  
Hal就在里面，正坐在马桶盖上，斜倚着瓷砖，嘴里含着皮带，汗水早已打湿胸前的衣服，右手握着针管刺进肘弯的时候发出解脱的喟叹。  
“Bear？”  
Barry一个激灵。  
他眼睁睁看着自己最好的朋友将注射器扔进锐器盒，拿掉皮带，手肘撑着墙壁慢慢坐直，却也好几次险些滑下去。他瘫在马桶上，徒劳地深深吸气，再吐出来，脸色惨白惨白的。过了好一会儿后妥协地朝他伸手：“那什么……友情支援一下？”  
Barry僵着脸走过去，撑着他腋下想扶他站起来，可严重透支的人稍微挪开一点便不停往下滑，浑身都使不出力气。折腾两下更是大汗淋漓。  
最后Barry干脆把人抱了起来。  
Hal猝不及防地惊喘，头晕目眩地陷在他怀里，安静一会儿后忍不住笑出了声：“哇哦。”  
“傻笑什么啊？”  
“你在生气。”Hal昵语似的询问，“为什么？”  
“我没有生气。”他矢口否认。  
“说谎不是好小朋友。”躺进浴缸的Hal依旧不老实地叽叽咕咕窃笑，“我远比你以为的要了解你，宝贝熊。”  
“衣服能自己脱吗？”  
“我试试……”  
Barry拿着花洒调了调水温，然后递给他，自己取走了换下的脏衣服：“简单冲一冲还是认真洗洗？”  
“冲一冲就行了。”Hal挫败地哀叹，“我现在累得只想睡……”  
“为什么不告诉我？”Barry语气有点硬。  
“放心好了，我不会在你公寓跟人乱搞……”  
“你知道我什么意思！”  
“告诉你又能怎么样Barry？”Hal歪过头，不含恶意地反问，“我能照顾好自己。”  
“像今天这样？”他把毛巾甩他脸上，“你差点把Carol吓死。”  
“只是Carol？”  
Barry皱起眉：“你什么意思？”  
Hal直勾勾地看着他，梗着脖子，神情执拗。半晌后又垂下眸，抬起花洒漫不经心地往自己身上浇，举措间流露欲盖弥彰的轻松：“唉这日子什么时候是个头……”  
“你一直在用抑制剂？”  
“是啊。”  
“……停了吧。”  
“？”  
“对身体不好。”  
“Barry，Barry，Barry，”Hal好笑地看看他，“不用抑制剂——你帮我啊？”  
“……”  
“我是不在乎跟Alpha还是Beta，但不管怎样，得有感情在里面吧？这和平时约炮又不一样。”他调笑道，“要不，你真来帮我？”  
“……别开玩笑。”  
“看吧，你又不愿意。”Hal将湿透的毛巾搭脸上，含含糊糊地说，“不让我用抑制剂……跟熟人那么尴尬，随便找一个谁知道是不是居心叵测。对付发情期又不兴戴套的。万一怀孕了你帮我养着？”  
“……”  
“Barry……”  
“歇会儿吧，你不该很累吗？”  
“问问你嘛，”他声音轻轻的，“你是顾虑着什么……还是单纯感知不到信息素所以没想法？”  
“……”  
Barry狠狠咬牙。  
指甲都掐进了手掌。  
半天没等到回应的Hal解嘲地干笑两声，嘶嘶呻吟着勉强翻过身。Barry僵在那，大气都没敢出地听他艰难地动作，忍不住想冲过去帮忙时，那边翻腾两下没了动静。  
“你要是Alpha就好了……”  
心烦意乱间，Barry听见身后若有若无的咕哝。  
“……你说什么？”  
“……”  
“Hal？”  
Barry转过身，发现人歪在浴缸里，呼吸均匀，神情放松。  
已经睡着了。  
他走过去，关上淋浴，拧干毛巾，擦上有些熏红的脸。手指隔着面料抚弄柔软的唇，Barry看得失神。  
你要是Alpha就好了……  
*  
“……你拒绝了他。”  
“算是吧。”他疲惫地说，“之后Hal就不再掩饰自己的性别——我想你们都知道。”  
J'ohn面露不解：“但你喜欢他，不是吗？Beta无法对Omega的信息素产生反应，也没法使发情期提前终止，但利用性爱帮助他们还是可以做到的。这在地球并不是没有先例。”  
“可能吧。”Barry脸色灰败，“但我们不行。”  
“可以告诉我……”  
“因为这个啊J'ohn——这个！”Barry激动地指着自己心口，“我不想让Hal也陷入这种逻辑的怪圈。所以我没有回应、我不敢回应！而且我不是Alpha——我身体里没有一个人是Alpha！我帮不了他！我只能让事情变得更糟又何苦耽误他……”  
J'ohn沉默地看着他神经质地咬上自己手指，片刻后开口：“可还是出事了，对吗？”  
Barry颤抖地闭上眼。  
“我常年在床头柜里准备着两种抑制剂。”他吞了吞唾沫，有些不稳地继续解释，“Alpha那份的确是当初跟Iris同居时留下的习惯，但另一个……其实是给钴蓝和Savitar准备的。”  
“Savitar是你另一个附属人格？”  
“是的。”  
“他们在中间起到的作用……”  
“没多大关系。钴蓝在我很小的时候就出现了——其实也不是多难理解。”Barry撑着太阳穴，“Hal第一次在我身上闻到的味道就是他的。”  
“他经常出现？”  
“不。”Barry否认，“那天是他的发情期。他很好奇，就试着出来了一下。但Omega的发情期当真是最糟糕的——他五分钟都没坚持到就让出了主控权。然后我紧接着去调查失踪案，遇见Hal。从那以后便习惯性准备一份Omega抑制剂……”  
“所以，”J'ohn打断他，“这跟那个Alpha有什么关系？”  
Barry定定地看着他。  
“很大的关系。”  
他语气阴郁。  
“那是一切的祸源。”  
*  
他那天照常下班回家，手里拎着半熟的速冻牛排和中式水饺，还有一大堆高热量零食饮料。CCPD难得不用加班，超能力者警报也没有嘈杂作响。Barry愉快地规划着自己充实的单身夜，包含各种垃圾食品和没营养的脱口秀。  
然而，打开房门的那一刻他却闻到了熟悉的热可可香气，像是谁倒出了一整罐可可粉，在里面搅和进牛奶，又放进烤箱设成高热档……  
Hal的味道。  
但从来没有如此浓烈过。  
Barry隐隐有了种不好的预感，然而他也不知道自己怎么想的，可能侥幸心理作祟吧，也可能想先确认了情况再做打算，总之他先关上了防盗门，放下手里所有东西，循着四溢的香气，一点一点摸进自己卧室。  
Hal在里面。  
他躺在床上，头发湿漉漉的——整个人都湿漉漉的，眼睛无神地睁着，大颗大颗眼泪不停往外涌。胳膊软在被单上虚弱地扭动，双腿慢慢蜷曲又伸展，像在挣扎——他想逃。握不紧的右手虚虚扣着一支玻璃针管，旁边敞着空了的医用铁盒。  
他喃喃地唤：  
“Barry？”  
*  
“他发情了？”  
“是的。”  
Barry脸色死白。  
“他每次受灯团召唤都会提前算好日子。这次走得有点久，身上带的不够用了。情急中直接回到家，却找不到自己存货，再去买新药风险太大。他本可以给我打电话——我可以给他带但他先想到了我的床头柜……”  
“可是药物过期了。”  
“看在上帝的份儿上我有定时更换！”  
“那你……”  
J'ohn明白了。  
他心情复杂地看着联盟里脾气最好的人死死勒着自己手腕、眼神中掠过凶狠的杀意：“我们都不知道他怎么出现的。也许在得知Hal是Omega的时候，也许更早。新人格只要不跟外界交流即便是Flash也无法感知他的存在。我不知道他做了什么、不知道那个时候铁盒里装的是什么总之Hal彻底进入发情期了，再换抑制剂也没用了……”  
会谈室里一时间只有Barry粗重的呼吸。  
“你们之前不知道他的存在，”J'ohn打破了僵持，“现在知道了。”  
“……”  
“他与外界交流了？”  
“……嗯。”  
“……就在那晚？”  
Barry机械地回答：“是的。”  
“他做了什么？”  
Barry嗤地咯咯笑出声，神情饱含讥讽和痛苦：  
“你觉得呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry有多重人格障碍  
> 结局可能会引起不适

“Barry……”  
Hal手足无力地扭动，目光没了落点，茫茫然的，十分不知所措。  
一个小时前服下的抑制剂没有预期的效果，从鼠蹊漾起的欲潮一波赛一波得汹涌。副作用反而如约而至——他没力气了，连爬起来抚摸自己都做不到，眼下只能徒劳地软在整洁的床铺上，不抱希望地呼唤房间另一个主人。  
“Bar……”  
被坑惨了。药物可能放太久变质了，毕竟Barry不知买回家多长时间。可Hal已经无暇他顾。他的身体彻底准备好了，再注射新药也无济于事。他不得不……他需要……  
“Barry……Barry……？”  
一双手摸索着捧起他的脸，温柔地抹去唇边的细汗。Hal宽慰地长叹。太丢人了。他想。太丢人了。但现在已没有余力顾及自己仅剩的自尊。对方可能说了什么，但他听不见，猛烈的热潮把他烧糊涂了，除了情欲和抚摸什么也感受不到：“帮帮我、我不能——帮帮我Barry……”  
男人依旧没有动作。Hal挣扎着，努力抬起胳膊握上他手腕，手心已被汗湿，滑腻得几乎抓不住：“就这一次、一次也好——我知道你感知不了Omega、我知道可能你、可能你看到的我只有可悲和恶心但帮帮我、我受不了了求你——求求你……”  
他说不出话。  
他的嘴唇被人咬住了。  
Hal“呜呜”地呻吟，眼泪没出息地大滴大滴滑落。他想Barry这是在拒绝他，用一种两个人都能接受的方式安慰他。可他不能满足。他不能接受。他从没真正进入过热潮期，他没法处理正在经历的变化。亲吻起不到任何作用。他需要——他想要——想要真正的慰藉，或者干脆让这感觉停下……  
“唔——”  
混乱中一只手不知不觉摸到他身后，隔着菲薄的布料揉捏挺翘的臀肉。Hal惊喜地轻呼，脱力的身体彻底软进男人臂弯——他不知何时已经被人揽在身下。  
有只手扯下他的睡裤，照着裸露的双丘不轻不重拍了把，贴上去，掌心熨着凉盈盈的小臀，又突然收紧，爱不释手地碾动。Hal在男人粗糙的抚弄下轻喘，勾引般轻轻扭起无力的腰肢，恬不知耻地迎合：“Barry……Barry你是最好、最好的人……Barry我需要你、我要……天……天呐……”  
Hal舒爽地低叫。Barry已经释放了自己的大家伙，正热乎乎地抵着他臀缝，来回抽动，眷恋厮缠。一只手依然捧着他、扣着柔韧的腰肢，另一只此时却卡在胯骨上，霸道地按着，防着他跑了似的。  
好像他真能跑似的。  
“我不跑、我不会跑——Barry进来、进、进我这儿来……”Hal全然不顾一切了，“我不行了、我真的不行——它快烧死我了Barry……Barry你不会想把我交给别的Alpha你不会的我动不了了、Barry我现在没法跑求你了Bar……”  
男人听着他一番话，有些恼怒地低咆出声，撷取得失了章法，举止间流露的凶狠令Hal本能瑟缩，潮湿的双丘却夹紧了嵌在之间的阳物，蜜穴满意地一搐一搐撩拨。  
“Bar……”Hal嗓子哑得几乎说不出话，“进来、进来操我、操我就算只是让我高潮、让我高潮就行……求你了操我我受不了了、我……”  
Barry进入了他。  
那一瞬的体验让Hal忍耐地惊叫，男人毫无停歇直接开始了律动，欲潮中浸淫过久的身子猛然被拖入如此激烈的颠送让他有些吃不消，未得到扩张的小穴被撕扯得有点点疼。但Hal能处理这个。他现在好多了。狂跳的心脏开始为另外的事失速，但至少安心了许多。他没那么害怕了。  
男人的臂膀始终箍着他腰肢，无论是把他顶弄得细弱颤抖还是淫荡扭动，都不曾撼动分毫。绝对的强势让受侵犯的人感觉到一丝丝畏惧，却又十分着迷。情动的Hal配合得在被操狠了的时候发出示弱哭吟，乖巧地任由男人撷取自己每一处香甜。  
“好烫、Barry——Barry你好烫……”  
Barry放过他湿润的唇，贴着滑嫩的皮肤一寸寸舔过，叼上喉结，磨蹭锁骨，落在他胸前，滚热的口腔裹住了挺翘的乳粒。Hal不自在地蜷起上身。Omega普遍可以哺乳，但男性乳房是不会发育的。此刻让人含了一粒，反复吮咬，另一边也攥住了下了力气拧扭，除了疼痛，隐晦的被强迫感也慢慢冒了头。可是心知这感觉毫无道理，Hal只得呜咽着任由轻薄。  
“唔……”  
软腔突然撕扯着疼。Hal怵了下，没了力气的身体徒劳地绷紧又软回床褥：“你、你是不是……”  
又一下。  
浆糊般的脑子好容易涌现片刻清明。Omega的身体因狂喜剧烈战栗，可心底负隅顽抗的戒备疯狂叫嚣着让他停下。这不对，他想越界，这不是Beta应该……  
“嗯呃！”  
Hal吃痛地拱进男人的怀抱。荷尔蒙泡透的脑子没有反馈出丝毫不悦，可是很疼，被多巴胺麻醉的身子也受不住的那种疼：“轻点、Barry轻点……”  
男人箍着他的腰，一下重过一下地撞进刚刚被开胞的肉体。Hal倒进他臂弯，呻吟着，呜咽着，眼泪再次凝聚：“骗、骗子……”  
编书的人都是骗子。专门忽悠他这种没见识过Alpha的新手。谁说Beta没法满足Omega？谁说Beta碰不了Omega的生殖道，因为他们缺乏Alpha激素，即便在激情中阴茎也发育不到那种程度？  
Barry不仅找到了内口，还打开了他，现在更是一个劲儿地向里开拓，把紧涩的内腔完全撑开了，让这从未沦落到如此境地的Omega疼得忍不住想求饶。粗硬的阳具戳进滚热骚穴，顶得它一股一股地向外涌水，被褥都打湿了。Hal被人制在身下，舒爽得浑身打颤，嘴巴喃喃着羞耻的语句，足尖勾在他背后，色情地绷紧又蜷缩，似乎已经受不住这激烈的性事。  
“呃……呃……”  
Hal难耐地晃着脑袋，鼻间全是他喜欢的伏特加的味道。也不知哪儿来的。他可能醉了。被操懵了。整个人都晕晕的，随着剧烈的抽送满足地哼哼。  
Barry又吻了他。Hal欣然接受，甚至回吻过去。舌与舌在双瓣唇间贴合纠缠，淫靡的水泽声听得人耳红心跳。  
“嗯……”  
下体的冲撞不知不觉愈发激烈起来。Hal捺不住皱眉，莫名心悸，想让他慢些，可依旧没力气。手掌抵上男人肩膀，却像在抚摸：“Ba、Barry？”  
“Hal……”  
Barry在这场性事中第一次开了口。   
Hal又被顶得“嗯”了声，偏过头颤巍巍地喘，半天说不出话，还被逼出更多羞耻的吟叫。  
“啊……嗯啊……”  
男人的攻势的确猛烈许多，甚至算得上残酷，整根抽了出去只留阴茎头堪堪撑着穴口，再狠顶进来擦着肠壁直接冲开阴道，戳上依稀开阖的宫颈。再退出。一气呵成的动作来来回回，速度也有些不近人情。Hal摇着头，尖叫着，抗拒般挣扎，吃不消这般折辱，可很快便在男人蛮横的侵略中缴械。呜咽，不甘地哼哼，被欺负得没脾气。  
“Hal……”Barry捏住他下巴咬上那双唇，用力得仿佛能把人吃下去，却很快又放开了，小心翼翼地舔舐，一点点啄吻，无限怜爱的样子，好像折腾人的不是他似的。  
“Bar……”Hal发着抖，“别、你别……”  
情欲的浪潮中突然窜起一丝火星。很微弱，稍纵即逝。可随着入侵得逐渐频繁，那一星半点的滚烫终于叠加到让人无法忽视的程度。  
“Barry……”他声音隐隐带上哭腔，“Barry慢点、慢……”  
“舒服吗？”  
Hal阖眸虚弱地“嗯”。  
“张开嘴。”施在下颌的力道突然加重，“说出来，告诉我——舒服吗？”  
“呃嗯你、你干嘛突然——唔！”  
舌头又被叼去，Hal乖巧地张开唇，任由对方肆无忌惮地掠夺。很难受，难受在身不由己。可的确舒服，男人的火烫在他腹中美妙地翻搅，掠夺似的一遍又一遍开启Omega熟透的胞体，激爽得让他指尖都微微发麻。  
“哼唔——嗯……”  
“你是我的。”Barry失态地咬上他侧颈，“我的，我的，我的……”  
Hal绷紧了。无力的双腿在床面划动，小腹一阵一阵挛缩，一直被冷落的阴茎在两人中间弹动，臀肉也抽搐般颤抖，温热的滑液浇在男人作乱的冠头上，拥堵在交合处，随着不断的抽送被一点点带出体外，沾上被单和两人下体。Hal细细战栗着，被顶得一下下瑟缩。  
他被弄潮吹了。  
被Barry。  
男人的嘴唇贴着他后颈，汲取般舔舐那块附着在散发出微妙香气腺体上的皮肤。薄薄一层皮，已经被蹭得红肿犯疼。有些越界了。Barry想越界。这已经超出“帮忙”的范畴。如果他是Alpha他可能已经……  
“嗯呃——啊啊！”  
速度更快了。  
Hal在他身下拧动着四肢，余韵中的身子被弄得很疼，却依旧处在热潮巅峰，不知餍足地吸裹侵犯自己的凶器。大脑完全糊了，腰身紧绷却撑不住自己。Hal抽泣着找寻另一个人的肩膀，依赖般偎进他胸口。  
“Barry……Barry……”  
“喜欢吗？喜欢这样吗？”Barry胡乱亲吻着他的脸颊，“喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢……喜欢你……”Hal难耐地呜咽，“喜欢你这样对我……喜欢……”  
“很好。”他的呼吸愈发粗重，“我的，Hal你是我的。”  
Barry失控地操弄这具驯服的躯壳，一遍遍拓开不为人知的部位，舂进极深极深的隐秘之处。Hal被他刺激得不停尖叫。尖叫，赞美，在脑浆都要烧干的快感中乞求。他的第一个男人，第一个把他探索得如此彻底的男人……男人……Barry是他的男人……他的……  
Alpha。  
Hal在又一次潮吹时发着抖呢喃出来：“你的……”  
Barry瞳孔骤缩。  
他俯身凶狠地亲吻那双唇：“再说一遍。”  
“你、你的、你的……”  
“Hal……天……Hal……”  
Hal摸索着想要触碰自己，却被一把打开了手，体内挨了几下狠的。他哀吟着瘫软下去，却是倒进男人臂弯。Barry握住了他的欲根，下体依旧狂乱地向里劫掠：“我的。”  
“啊啊——啊嗯不……不行啊！”  
“只有我、只有我能碰你。其他谁都不行。你自己都不行。Hal你是我的。”  
“嗯Barry、Barry别、别——唔！”  
不是这样弄的。男人那个地方受不住速跑者的亵玩，冠头被摩挲得敏感不已，情欲在男人的手中极速攀升，矛盾的体验令Hal吃不消了。  
“慢点、慢点Barry、慢……”  
“我的，Hal，我的。”Barry吮咬着他的后颈，咬牙切齿般宣布，“你是我的。”  
“你的、是你的！”Hal迷迷糊糊地附和，“是你的、慢点Barry、轻点别、别啊啊！”  
顶端突然被拧了一下，没多疼，却明白地告之上位者的不满，让Hal莫名噤了声。他向下滑了几分，贴上男人胸膛，示弱地小口小口轻啄挺立的乳尖，伸出舌头用力舔过。小猫般乖巧的举措惹得男人激动到难以自持，手掌收裹发狠地撸动，同时勒住他的腰猛舂了数十下。Hal仰起脸哭喊着尖叫，眼泪胡乱地往下掉，嘴里仓皇地支支吾吾破碎的句子，身体可怜地发抖，眼神都涣散了。  
Barry拽着他坐起来，摁在自己的性器上，挺胯粗鲁地顶撞他无力的身体。Hal猝不及防地惊喘，下意识挣了两把，最终还是委顿在他胸前，完全放任对方掠夺侵犯。  
“Barry……Barry……”  
“你是谁的？”男人追逐着他肿胀的唇，贴上去吮吸，“告诉我你是谁的？”  
“Barry……”Hal茫然地摇摇头，“我没、没力气了……”  
“我抱着你呢。”他捧着他后颈，动情地占有软甜的口腔，下体又深又重地操进这具诱人的躯壳，“坦率些——你是谁的，宝贝儿？”  
Hal颤了下。  
吸裹自己的嫩腔一阵抽搐，Barry低吼着，英俊的容颜流露疯狂：“喜欢我叫你宝贝儿？”  
“嗯——嗯呃——啊啊！”  
他熟练地捕获那双羞赧抿起的唇：“是吗宝贝儿？”  
“我没、我、我……”  
他又潮吹了。  
Hal头晕目眩地跌进男人怀抱，沉浸于高潮的身体不堪重负地轻拱扭动，让他无助地呜咽出声：“不行、不行没力气了……Barry我没力气了求求你……”  
“告诉我，”Barry戏谑地继续顶弄他的敏感，“是不是特别乐意听我叫你宝贝儿？”  
Hal恼羞成怒地咬上他肩膀，却很快在剧烈的余韵中败下阵来，酥软的媚穴被欺负得一阵阵抽搐，让他耐不住委屈：“是的——是的我喜欢喜欢喜欢你拜托Barry求求你了我没力气了……”  
“好宝贝儿。”Barry反身把他压回被褥，不停歇地开启下一波攻势，“好宝贝儿，让我疼你。”  
“嗯啊啊！哈啊Bar——Bar啊啊！”  
巨物进出得愈发凶狠，热潮时短促的不应期令他久浸情事的身子又慢慢起了意。Hal生涩地勉强自己吃进男人的所有器物，结结巴巴地控诉：“欺负、欺负人……”  
“你不挺乐意让我欺负的吗？”  
“啊啊啊嗯呜Barry、Barry……”  
震动的手掌突然裹住了敏感的茎体。Hal猛地弹起来，尖叫着，挣扎着摇头：“呃嗯Bar——Bar啊啊！”  
“你喜欢？”  
“啊！啊嗯！唔Bar！”  
“舒不舒服？”Barry呼吸也非常不稳，“舒不舒服，Hal？”  
“舒、舒服、Barry好舒服……”Hal哽咽着，“Barry那里、那里啊啊！”  
Barry没听。他被Hal的样子蛊惑了。矛盾地渴求又想逃离的姿态，让人只想继续逼他、强迫他，惹他哭，欺负得他辗转在自己身下尖叫乞求，让他……  
“你看你，”他发着抖说，“你看看自己，我淫荡的宝贝儿……”  
“再深点、再深点、进到最里面Barry……”Hal已经被操迷糊了，“进里面……结住、结住我……”  
男人呼吸一滞：“你说什么？”  
“结住我……咬我……咬下去……标记我、彻底占有我Barry、占有我……求你标记我……”  
理智，常识，全在肉体本能的冲撞中溃不成军。他隐约记得这个人是谁，知道这个人正拥抱他、抚慰他，知道那温度包裹着他让他有多安心，知道这个人不顾一切想要他。  
像看顾宝物的守财奴，逡巡领土的野兽。  
——像Alpha对Omega。  
Barry怒吼着，牙齿已经抵上他后颈，阴茎在嘬紧的软腔凶狠地律动，半开的速度几乎能把人捣碎。Hal耐不住刺激地蜷成一团，在男人臂弯里拱起腰肢，抽搐、痉挛，嘴巴咿呀呻吟着，说不出一句完整的话：“就这样、这样咬下去、咬下去我就是你的……咬我Barry、标记、标记我啊啊啊！”  
攀升到极致的情潮猛然席卷了所有感官。Hal哭喊着，挣扎般扭动着，磨人的肉腔剧烈搅紧，不知廉耻地纠缠住侵犯自己的肉根，阴茎弹动，在男人掌心的挤压下汩汩涌出溢满腥气的白浊，淫靡的味道却刺激他身上侵犯的动作愈发凶狠，不留情面得让人难以承受。  
Omega的体液对Alpha是最强效的催情剂。  
Hal迷迷糊糊只想得到这一句话。  
不待他仔细思虑，一直在宫口依稀戳弄的肉棍突然发力，打破最后的防备，捅开青涩的胞体，继续向里深入。脑子都被操糊了的Hal没明白发生了什么，只是本能地尖叫出声，方方冒尖的那点头绪顿时碎成一滩泥，他颤抖着敞开了身子，任由男人在自己腿间耸动。冲刺般的动作快把他劈成两半了，Hal示弱地乞求，似泣似叹的呻吟勾引得男人愈发狂乱地与他纠缠。  
“嗯啊啊——哈！哈啊！”  
朦胧间只觉小腹逐渐胀满。那是从未经历过的体验。强势到令人畏惧。基本的逻辑和常识抛诸脑后，Hal瑟缩中隐约期待着什么，腹中乍起的酸爽酥麻令他难以承受地尖叫，在临刑般的体验中被撕扯得簌簌发抖，愁苦时腺体散发出的气息愈发醉人。咬下去，咬下去我就是你的……  
可Barry突然甩起脑袋，怒吼着，表情狰狞得令人心悸，额角暴起青筋，在Hal关切的问询中突然一口咬上他锁骨。Hal疼得嘶了声，却很快安静下来，绞紧盘在男人身上的长腿，眯着眼愉悦地享受情潮消褪的余韵。Barry依旧埋在他体内，却不再那么大开大合地操干，只是抵着一处柔嫩细细顶弄，小心牵扯。Hal乖巧地偎在他肩头，任由摆布，不时搅紧了肉穴，舒爽地呻吟两声。更多淫水被挤得冒出来，两人交合之处一片湿黏，Barry探到他颈后，发了狠地啃咬，泄愤似的，满是不甘，却始终没有下口咬破。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
腺体被刺激着的他又迎来两次小高潮。Barry钳着他的腰，阴茎退进肠道就着湿滑的淫水接连抽送。Hal彻底懵了，完全被动地由着人耸动贯穿，欣悦的泪水簌簌而下，口中嗫喏着破碎的句子：  
“射、射给我……没关系……”  
Barry咆哮着，攥着他大腿的手上暴起青筋，腰身挺摆更用力地艹进肉穴深处。Hal呜咽着，只觉五脏六腑翻江倒海，当真要被人顶穿了，最后那几下失速的撞击更是逼得已经极限的身体硬生生攀上一次小高峰。Hal条件反射地挣扎着扭了扭，臀瓣却挨了不知轻重的两巴掌，Barry咬着他耳垂命令道：“含着。”  
Hal颤了一下，乖乖缩紧穴口，将射进肠腔的所有精液连带作乱的孽根一起好好吞了下去。Barry被他这一绞刺激得浑身肌肉都绷紧了，眼睛通红死死钉在他身上，恨不能把人囫囵吃进肚。  
半晌没再作妖之后他总算也冷静了下来，浅浅啄吻着Omega优雅的颈线，将沾满体液的手搁床单上擦了擦，捂上依旧有些怔怔的人儿的脸颊，贴上去与他唇舌纠缠：“舒服了？”  
“嗯……”Hal微阖着眸，餍足地蹭蹭他掌心，大方地给人品尝，“唔你……好厉害……”  
Barry意味不明地笑着，贪恋地吸咬他的舌头：“累吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“发情期还很长。我待会儿帮你清理，你安心睡一觉。”他温柔地说，“你是我的了，不急这一时。”  
Hal扬扬眉毛，故意反驳：“才不是。”  
“绝对是。”  
还想继续贫嘴的Omega想起方才意乱情迷时一度把对方当成Alpha的自己，竟也兜兜转转困窘了起来。他含糊支吾着摇摇头，掩饰地挨上男人的胸口，迷迷糊糊嘀咕：“上个床……老是‘我的我的’……跟被橙灯附体了似的……”  
男人执起他一只手腕，细细浅啄一番后又将唇印上手背深深一吻，再滑上指尖，舌头灵活地卷住一根指节漫不经心地慢慢吸裹，眼睛一直看着怀里早已累得昏睡过去的人，若有所思地淡淡重复：“橙灯？”  
唇角慢慢咧成诡异的弧度。  
“我喜欢这名字。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry有多重人格障碍  
> 结局可能会引起不适

“……橙灯？”  
“是的。”  
“他是那个Alpha？”  
“是的。”Barry绞紧手指，“他对Hal有种莫名的执着。在那之后……又发生过几次。”  
J'ohn眉头紧蹙：“怎么回事？”  
“我不知道。”速跑者颤抖地拂了把刘海，“他完全不跟人妥协，每当Hal有一丝那方面的迹象我就……没法控制他。现在只能勉强保证他不会在平时出来作乱……”  
“Hal没发现？”  
“开始那回他烧糊涂了。结开在阴道外面，问题不大。”Barry隐忍地抿起唇，“橙灯在第一次想要标记Hal却被Flash阻止以后就谨慎许多，没再试图咬上结合腺，甚至没试着成结。当Hal并未陷入真正的危险时我没多少力量争夺身体主控权。Flash需要平衡所有人格，而Hal发情目前是橙灯唯一要求的，我必须……必须保证在更多更重要的场合他不会出来搞鬼。和平协议——我们在努力维持和平协议。但他是我们遇到的第一个Alpha，他不太受控。过去几个月Flash为了压制他经常无暇他顾，这时候其他人格就会出来，在战斗中——你能想象吗？在战斗中！”  
“能举个例子吗？”  
“少年泰坦中魔法那回。”  
火星猎人沉吟道：“你亲吻了灯侠。”  
“不是我。”Barry嗤笑，“那是Johnny。”  
“……强尼快客？”  
“是的。”  
“以你对他的防备程度来看，他似乎不在对灯侠感兴趣的行列？”  
“他是个唯恐天下不乱的混蛋，J'ohn。”  
*  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
Hal抱着胳膊微愠地看着他。  
Barry不明所以：“什么？”  
“刚刚战斗的时候——为什么？为什么吻我？”  
“！？”  
Barry完全震惊了。  
Hal看他哑口无言的样子不禁愈发气馁：“我以为是你说的我们在发情期之外一点亲密关系都不要有，我以为那已经是这段互利关系的共识……可你刚刚又是什么意思？Barry我很努力了，你明明知道……你知道我喜欢你！你知道我为什么不再压抑发情期我以为、可你……Barry你不知道我有多努力地假装不在乎你好像叫钟一样对我挥之即去……”  
“闭嘴！”Barry有些被惹恼了。  
“所以你究竟想要什么！？”  
Barry看着他垮下肩膀。Hal的自尊已经容忍到极限了，他需要说些什么。可Barry知道他不该再多嘴，他只要继续沉默下去Hal就会走，会离开自己，离开橙灯。他要走了，Barry看得见，那枚绿莹莹的戒指已经蠢蠢欲动，随时准备、随时都会把他的Hal带走……  
Barry冲动地上前扣住他的手腕，把人拥进怀里。  
“别走。”  
他知道自己不该这么要求。  
“别离开我。”  
让他走，让他远离这些是非，让他彻底跟橙灯一刀两断……  
“你是我的。”  
Hal摇着头，抗拒地抵着他胸口：“Barry求你别再寻我开心……”他疲惫地说，“你忘了第一次发情期之后自己说的话了吗？”  
“我会给你解释——我什么都会告诉你，但不是现在。”Barry手指搭上他颈侧，急促地说，“不是现在……Hal等我处理好了我什么都告诉你。但不是现在，你等等我，好吗？你再等等。”  
“可是……”  
他吻了他。  
唇瓣接触的瞬间Barry便一刻不停地探进他喉咙深处，挑动他的上颚，享受他的依赖和颤抖。箍紧对方腰肢的手臂使力到几乎痉挛，他捧着Hal下巴，贪婪地品尝到彻底。太久了，他真的等了太久了。他一直小心翼翼对待的人，小心翼翼护着守着的人，他小心翼翼地观望，从不敢亵渎甚至妄想，结果呢？他得到了什么？  
橙灯这么做过，Johnny这么做过，甚至未来的闪电侠——不是他——一直都不是他！  
“Hal……”他喃喃着，“天，Hal……”  
“唔……”Hal无奈地抗议，“你这是作弊……”  
“我什么都告诉你。”Barry低声保证，“我什么都会告诉你。但不是现在，我不能把你卷进去，这是我自己的事，是我有问题，亲爱的，我不能……”他忍不住再次探进那双唇，着迷地搅动吸吮，“你等等我，好吗？我不能让你卷进去。”  
Hal困惑地看着他：“你会有危险吗？”  
“我不知道。”Barry坦白地说，“但这事只能我自己搞定，好吗？这甚至跟中城都没有关系，只有我而已。所以——Hal，宝贝儿，我亲爱的，给我点时间，让我想想办法，好吗？”  
Hal依然在犹豫，可戒指已经熄灭，他紧绷的脊背也放松下来。  
终于，Barry看到他点了点头：“好啊。”  
*  
“你们在一起了？”  
“是的。”  
“Flash怎么想？”  
“他很开心。”Barry无奈地笑笑，“我想你们都看得出来。”  
“你们很般配。”  
“……谢谢。”Barry艰涩地吞咽，“我知道你们这边最直观的反应是他和Flash，但……谢谢。真的。”  
“你应该自信一点。”  
“我有自知之明。”  
火星猎人决定先不纠结于这个问题：“橙灯对此有什么反应吗？”  
“他没有回应。但我们觉得，等到了Hal发情期还得他出马，所以应该没什么问题。”他看着自己的手，“我以为……”慢慢攥起拳头，“我以为没有什么问题。”  
*  
拥有Hal的这个月是Barry这辈子最快乐的时光。  
尽管他依旧深深掩盖着自己的秘密。  
他可以在Hal心血来潮捣鼓那些蹩脚点心的时候亲吻他可可味的腺体。Hal会痒得缩起脖子，咯咯笑着埋怨他不让自己好好干活。  
“我这是阻止你浪费粮食。”Barry吮吸着那块敏感的皮肤小声咕哝，“家里有一块可可饼就够甜腻了……”  
“这不公平。”Hal被他磨得眯起眼睛，“你天天拿这梗儿埋汰我，而我到现在都没闻过你的味道。”  
“知道这个做什么？”  
“我可是你男朋友！”  
“那让我想想，什么时候让你知道呢？”Barry一把将他抱了起来，应着人猝不及防的尖叫大步往卧室方向走去，“大概等到我的发情期吧。”  
“嘿！”Hal摔在床上，不以为意笑得蜷了起来，“你果然有什么不为人知的小性癖——喜欢角色扮演吗闪电侠？”  
“闭嘴Hal。”  
他深深吻下去。  
“闭嘴……”  
*  
“发生了什么？”  
“……”  
“你有试过向他坦白吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“你们已经开始交往了。”J'ohn不赞同地蹙眉，“为什么没有把自己的情况说明给他听？”  
“我怕他离开。”Barry勉强勾起唇，“我害怕失去他，J'ohn。不管我心里有多明白，不管我装得多么道貌岸然，我都不想让他走。我知道……我知道我应该告诉他的。让他对我有所防范、至少让他对橙灯……”  
“据你现在叙述的情况来看，橙灯并不算什么威胁。”  
“他不算威胁！？”Barry难以置信地看着他，“他心安理得接受这个名字不是没有理由的！他就是贪婪！他欲壑难填！从得知他存在的那一刻我就一直提心吊胆我就怕他伤害Hal结果——结果——”  
“所以究竟发生了什么？”  
“……”  
“Johnny的意外行为让Hal成为你男朋友，你可以光明正大地帮助他了。要我说，这个月你和灯侠的状态都挺不错的。你们的确在享受这个模式。”火星猎人沉稳地问，“是什么让你想打破这个平衡？”  
Barry委顿在座椅中：“橙灯先挑起来的。”  
“他做了什么？”  
速跑者瞪着通红的眼，看着自己颤抖的手：“他毁约了。”  
“？”  
“就在昨天。”  
Barry什么都不记得，也没感觉到任何异样。  
普普通通的下班时间，普普通通地准备甜点。上一秒他还在厨房，跟Hal兴致勃勃地讨论如何装点苹果派。结果醒过来、醒来时发现……  
Hal在自己身下。  
他的Omega在他身下，意识模糊地颤抖呜咽，唇角残有一丝血迹，躯干遍布深深浅浅的青紫，而他……他完全勃起的物什还深深埋在Omega体内，堪堪能抽动的样子。  
已经不知道过去了多久。  
“他结住了他……”  
他帮Hal清理，却什么也导不出来。他把自己锁进卫生间，开始呕吐。他吐了很久。边吐边哭。他捶碎了浴室的镜子，恨不得将碎片剜进自己作恶的器官甚至脖子。唇齿间残留着淡淡的可可甜味，Omega的味道——Hal的味道。  
“操他的用他那根肮脏的骨头结住了Hal！”  
“Barry……”  
他的性器反复回味着那具肉体的紧致和温暖，回味着自己的结被Hal包裹爱抚的紧致和温暖，想着Hal沉醉在余韵中的脸，想着他在自己退出时不满的抱怨和挽留……  
他在意淫Hal。  
Alpha果然恶心。  
恶心得只会用下半身思考，恶心到脑子里只有霸占和欺凌。  
即便是只体会了两分钟Alpha机能的他。  
——他真的非常恶心。  
“他一定恨我。”Barry咬牙，用力得两只手都在发抖，“他恨我拥有了Hal，恨我和Flash可以在发情期以外的时间拥有Hal。他一直不显山不露水的，我们完全没有防备。他没有标记Hal，但他结住了他，他射了进去。这是艹他的发情期他竟然敢结住Hal！Hal会怀孕——他妈的他想让Hal怀上他的种！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry有多重人格障碍  
> 结局可能会引起不适

“肉桂，你喜欢肉桂吗？”Hal舔舔沾上果酱的手指，“还是说试试香草？”  
Barry一片一片地将派皮按在模具上：“我喜欢可可。”  
“苹果配可可太奇怪了。”  
“那就做可可派。”  
“Barry，拜托。”  
“这不能怪我，亲爱的。”Barry突然凑上去亲亲他唇角，“你真的太甜了。”  
Hal欣然加深了这个吻：“你已经把早餐咖啡换成热可可——两杯。”他善意地揭穿道，“如果Barry Allen不是闪电侠，他现在已经早早步入中年大叔行列了。”  
“Barry Allen本来就不是闪电侠。Barry Allen是个有神速力的普通人。”  
“跟我抠字眼儿呢，昂？”Hal警告地挥挥小勺子，“苹果派与你无缘了，大叔。”  
“随便。我想吃可可。”  
“……你就胖死吧。”  
“已婚人士胖一点就胖一点了。”  
“嘿～我们还没结婚呢，你最好时刻警醒着点儿，闪电侠。”Hal将海绵蛋糕屑撒上派皮，翘着嘴唇纵容地说，“小心我嫌弃你了另结新欢。”  
“我看你敢。”  
“我有什么不——嗯唔！”Hal抗议地推推他肩膀，“派——派还没捏……”  
“等不了了。”  
“还、还有时间……”Hal被揉在身上的手搅得喘息不定，“等放烤箱了正好……”  
“你就给我半小时时间？”Barry抽掉他皮带，“今天你别想下床了Hal Jordan。”  
“唔我好容易做好的饼皮……”  
“忘了苹果派吧。”Barry推着他倒进羽被，熟练地用皮带绑起他手腕，略强硬地扯开只解掉了两三个扣子的衬衣，“我要吃可可。”  
“啊！”胸前挨了不轻不重的一下，Hal疼得缩了起来，“哼嗯……”  
“以后知道自己快发情期了就穿得宽松一点。”  
Barry好容易扯下他牛仔裤，双手覆上软弹的双丘推挤，嘴巴连着乳晕包裹了着柔嫩的一点，力道不太温柔地吸咬。Hal呻吟着，临近热潮的身体被这样简单的抚触便开始自发分泌透明的滑液，男人在穴口轻轻一扣便溢了出来。  
Hal“啊”了声，涌出身体的暖流让他羞耻地微微蜷缩，私密处已经湿得一塌糊涂。Omega就是这么容易被撩拨，不管对方是Beta抑或……  
“话说你绑我、干什么？”Hal颤颤地问，“马上就热潮你还怕我……嗯跑了……不成……”  
“怕你挣扎得太厉害。”  
Barry分开他的双腿，舔上汗湿的腹股沟，应着Omega的颤抖含住绷紧的筋骨，轻轻啃咬。可可的香气已经很浓郁了，他的Hal已经准备好，随时都可以接纳自己……  
Hal不时被身体的感官激得颤一下。不知何时已更衣完毕的男人正伏在他腿间，结实的背肌绷出好看的线条，还一边用舌头挑逗敏感的会阴，空出来的手捧住饱满的阴囊富有技巧地揉弄，让人有点疼却又十分留恋。后穴已经期待得发痒了，滚烫的欲念烧得人直发抖。可还差一点。距离他彻底抛弃意识还差一点点。本来他算得好好的、计划得好好的来着，他们放好果馅，再铺一层饼皮，在边缘涂上蛋液后放进烤箱，他们甚至有时间再摁几个小叶子出来……  
“嗯你……”被握住足踝的Omega不适应地轻挣，“你……赔我苹果派……”  
“……这时候了你还能想起苹果派。”Barry含住他冠头猛吸一口，“等会儿你完了，Hal。”  
“我算……明白了……你就是……不想吃对、对不对？”热潮慢慢叠加，Hal眼睛开始盈上眼泪，“还绑着我——我不就炸了一次你烤箱吗？”  
“……既然你提起来了，”指甲刮搔着敏感的腰侧，Barry从他小腹开始一点一点啄吻，吻到下巴伸出舌头往上舔，舌苔堪堪扫过微张的唇，尔后探了进去，搅在他唇舌间着迷地吸吮，“维修费你想怎么偿还，伟大的绿灯侠？”  
“小、小肚鸡肠的Beta……”  
“注意措辞，Omega。”Barry呼吸也逐渐不稳，“这是你的发情期，”滚烫的性器嵌进他臀缝，“我有的是办法让你求饶。”  
Hal咬着唇撇过头，鼠蹊的热度开始往上返，结合腺也跟随心跳的频率搏动起来，小腹烧得有点难受，他不安地蜷起腿，想要夹紧欲求不满的入口，却只能难耐地磨蹭男人的腰身。  
Barry搂过他虚软的身子，抱起来放在腿上，顺势迎上那双兀自张合的唇。Hal被缚的双手交叠在他颈后，热情地回应他的拥吻，配合地坐上已经半勃的大家伙，感觉到冠头被人拿着抵在自己会阴间撸动，Hal扭着腰，下意识追寻，身体因为羞赧而略微发抖。 腿间的肉柱很快便在他的爱抚下不断涨大，Hal好奇地低头，却被人钳住下巴，重新夺去呼吸。扬言要让他求饶的Barry已经顾不上说话，只狂乱地撷取他口腔的香甜，两只手摸索着捧上柔软的双丘，挤弄着夹住自己怒张的阴茎。  
“哼啊……啊……”  
Hal吃痛地瑟缩，那尺寸十分夸张的物什终于捺不住填进他瑟缩的入口，方入不知餍足的后穴便用力耸动起来，抽插研磨的同时还一点点往里舂。Hal攥紧了交握在一起的拳头。他有时候真的怀疑Barry是不是能对自己信息素进行感知来着，不然为什么刚刚还能好好说话的人在短短潮起的这几十秒便疯狂到这种程度。  
“哈啊……慢、慢啊……”  
一只手按在他腰上，掌心贴着腰窝，强硬地暗示他往下吞进男人粗长的性器，又让他没法逃开剧烈的冲撞顶弄。Hal发着抖，肉腔泛起的酥麻令他无法招架，腰肢在凶狠的律动中起伏挛缩，交合处已是泥泞一片。  
“嗯啊……哈啊……啊……”  
小臀上不轻不重的拍打令他羞愤难言，身体却诚实地缩紧，收绞后穴讨好侵犯掠夺自己的巨物。Hal被人抱在怀里，以一种完全依附的姿势紧紧贴在他身上无助扭摆。浸淫于情欲的身子在人突然咬上他后颈腺体时兴奋到顶点，肠道抽搐般嘬弄侵犯进来的大家伙，灼热流体汩汩浇灌嵌合紧密的物什。Barry低吼着，愈发狂乱地在柔润甬道中挺送，不等他缓口气巨物便一下捅开依稀张了嘴的内口。  
腹中的剧痛让来不及反应的Hal惊出一声哀喘，讨饶地扭动腰臀，想让男人放慢点侵略的速度。可Barry没有理睬。他搂着这副身子，用力啃噬搏动的腺体，贪婪地撷取每一丝可被捕捉的香甜，胯骨有力地一次次挺送，艹进Omega酥软的媚穴。Hal无措中被逼出数声带上哭腔的吟叫。他咽下惊慌的低泣，努力放松后穴，让人能更顺畅地进出自己。  
醇厚的烈酒气息霸占了他的嗅觉，过载的感官令人莫名不堪重负，腺体被反复刺激的舒爽中他竟不自觉心生畏惧：“Ba、Barry、Barry？”  
“嗯？”  
“嗯……”Hal闭着眼忍过一阵情潮，“嗯你……你怎么……跟平时那么不一样的……”  
“平时？”Barry闻言放过了结合腺，转上他侧颈一点一点舔吻过去，“平时的我是怎样的？”  
“很、很绅士……”Hal皱紧眉，被强制着吃下更多柱体让他苦闷地摇摇头，“也不会进、那么、那么深……”  
“不会进那么深吗？”Barry贴着他滚烫的耳朵喃喃，“有多深？”含住通红的耳尖，“这么深？”  
“哈啊！嗯Bar、Bar啊啊！”  
“你说说我能进多深，Hal？”Barry突然激动地咬上他的唇，“你告诉我——还记得我进过最深到了哪儿吗？”  
“唔——唔嗯——唔！”  
Hal被顶得有些晕眩。他下意识躲闪几次男人有些粗暴的索吻，却还是被轻易捉了去，挑开齿关，冲进温暖的口腔，勾住他的舌头舔舐吸吮，又一直冲上软腭，几次都扫过颤抖的悬雍垂。Hal被激烈的掠夺搅得快窒息了，还有些想吐。他扯动着双手想要挣脱，可看起来很简单的结眼下却好像Ivy的花藤，拧得他手腕又肿又疼也无法挣脱。  
“Hal，我的Hal……”  
视野突然变换，Barry重新把他掀至身下，握着他膝弯继续毫不留情的贯穿。Hal痉挛地拱起身体。那巨物已经不止一次顶到了他的宫颈，撞得最后一重关卡也岌岌可危。他摇着头，哭吟着，迎合着，热潮中的身子满足地细细战栗，足趾勾紧又舒展，混沌的大脑无法理解那些隐含了怒意的句子：“什、什么？”  
“我进过那么深吗？”他狠狠咬上他唇角，“他有、进过、你这里吗！？”  
Hal吃痛地惊喘扼在喉咙里，在饱胀的撕裂感中瑟瑟发抖。宫颈被人撞开了口，蛮横地冲进一个头。Barry低吼着享受了一会儿后撤出去，不等他放松片刻又蛮横地全根没入，冲开肿胀的内口，碾过柔润的阴道捅进子宫。Hal浑身都绷紧了，在大开大合地操弄中发出长长的吟叫，被荷尔蒙麻醉的大脑愉悦地接受了男人如此不留情面的侵犯，甚至无暇顾及他一遍遍提起的咄咄逼人的问题：“嗯——啊嗯Bar、Bar啊！啊啊！”  
“舒服吗？”Barry发狠地咬上他耳后的乳突，“他有弄得你这么舒服吗？”  
“Barry、Barry嗯、嗯Bar！”Hal懵懂地摇着头，撕扯着手腕，根本什么也听不进去，“好、好烫……Bar你好烫……！”  
小腹酸胀得无法忽视，Hal啜泣着在他身下又扭又蹭，得不到纾解的器官在两人中间期期艾艾地跳动。Barry握着湿滑得几乎抓不住的臀肉一遍遍撞向自己饥渴的性器。Hal颤抖着，情动的淫水被一股一股打出来，沾在两人会阴和床面上，淫乱的气息令他身上的人愈发不能自已。Hal呜咽着，双腿无助地在床面蹭动，过度的换气让他头晕目眩：“Bar、Ba……”  
他高潮了。  
汩汩白浊随着剧烈颠送甩上他胸腹，Hal颤抖着，不停发出细弱呻吟的嘴唇被人咬住了戏弄品食，后穴的进犯随着最后的冲刺也愈发猛烈。终于男人重重撞进他的身体，粗长的性器蛮横地破开生殖腔，激烈地射了精。空气中不可忽视的烈酒气息搅进原本可可的甜香，平添几分宿醉色彩。只是原本与世无争的味道此刻却涌现前所未有的压迫感。Hal蜷在男人怀里，不知何时重获自由的双手紧紧攀附在他肩膀上，咬着嘴唇无助呜咽。  
他动不了。  
子宫被撑开了。他动不了。Barry射进来了。就算再糊的脑子也该反应过来这是怎么回事。  
他被结住了。  
“你、你是……”他抽泣着喘息，来来回回一句完整的话都说不出口，“你是……”  
“我是Alpha。”Barry搂着他，挑起他下巴亲吻破损的唇角，“而现在我要了你。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry有多重人格障碍  
> 结局可能会引起不适

“为什么橙灯没有标记他？”  
“谁知道呢？也许是因为标记了发情期就会结束。”Barry干哑地哂道，“他就是有这么恶心。”  
J'ohn一时语塞：“橙灯没对自己的行为做出解释？”  
“解释什么？”Barry讽刺地咯咯笑出声，表情狼狈而痛苦，“为什么突然打破协议？为什么突然想占有Hal？为什么——还能有什么为什么？他是橙灯，他一直想这么做，他自私自利又被精虫啃坏脑子、连自己肮脏的性器都管不住的可鄙Alpha，说真的我一直等着看他什么时候失控，我从来没有信任过那个无赖但操他的——操他的他怎么敢把Hal卷进来！？”  
“Barry，”火星猎人的语气稳定而不容置疑，“冷静。”  
Barry颤颤地捂住自己的嘴。  
“灯侠的情况怎么样？”  
“Hal还在睡。”他虚弱地说，“我把他交给了Caitlin。”  
*  
Barry觉得自己冲进S.T.A.R.的架势可能让Caitlin吓到了。他抱着Hal，仓皇得好像他的Omega遭遇了很可怕的事——真的是很可怕的事，但Hal不知道。他只是累得睡着了。睡得很安稳。被放到病床上的时候还眷恋地蹭了蹭速跑者的手心。  
Caitlin无言地看着他在Omega额头深深一吻后起身就要往外走：“你不能在发情期中间离开他。”Beta医者不满地拦在他必经之路上，“要么一开始就用抑制剂，要么就陪他到最后，你这样……”  
“我很快回来。”Barry狼狈地抹了把脸，“他会有一整天的间歇期，在此期间他要睡就让他睡着——有紧急避孕药吗？”  
“……出什么事了？”Caitlin惶惑地压低声音，“Alpha？”  
Barry点点头，又很快否认：“不是你想的那样。”  
“Barry我们要不要报警……”  
“不，Cait，这很复杂，Hal没被攻击但你听着——不要把他交给任何人。”  
“什么意思？”她彻底糊涂了，“包括你吗？”  
“包括我。”  
Barry握住她肩膀。  
“我不知道还能相信谁，我不知道他是不是一直盯着我。你是能把闪电侠冻住的女人，拜托了Cait——Hal交给你了。保护好他。”  
他的声音微微发抖。  
“看清闪电的颜色，我的女孩。”  
*  
“他发情期还没完全过去。在我回去之前她能看护他。我不能放任橙灯对他为所欲为了。橙灯闹得特别厉害——我他妈也不知道他发的什么疯。他疯了其他几个也跟着一起想发疯。这次不可能粉饰太平了。Flash快压不住了。”  
“他要标记Hal？”  
“他要彻底掌控这具躯壳。”Barry咬着牙，“他要成为Hal的Alpha！”  
“……”  
“我爱Hal，J'ohn，你明白吗？我不想让他卷进任何坏事，我甚至不想让他跟我自己扯上关系现在要我把他交给橙灯？那个自私自利的人格会把他毁了——会把我们苦心经营的一切全都毁了！我不能再让他伤害他了。而如果让他得逞、如果他们有了孩子他甚至会毁了一个孩子……”  
“所以你要抹消他的存在？”  
“是的。”  
“……这才是你来找我的主要目的，对吗？”  
“是的。”Barry抹了把脸，“而且，我要让Flash占据绝对主动。”  
“……Barry……”  
“如果我杀了橙灯其他人格会怎么想？”  
“……”  
“他们会觉得自己岌岌可危，甚至认为我和Flash也是可以被替代的。尤其是，在有人给他们演示过如何消灭一个人格之后？”Barry神经质地绞紧手指，“我不是一定要干掉他们，但我不能再放任下去了，其他人可不是什么深明大义的圣人。他们都……太糟糕了。”  
Savitar是在Iris跟Eddie结婚时出现的，一个嫉妒心极强的可悲Omega。他执着于青梅竹马的过去，非常偏激，破坏力不容小觑，甚至嫉妒着Hal的味道，嫉妒Hal的左右逢源，Barry猜他可能还嫉妒着Hal让其他人格争得如此不可开交。让他主导绝不是什么好主意。  
Johnny应该是受强尼快客影响而滋生的。Barry至今也没搞懂这个人格出现的具体契机，但他的确是个跟强尼快客一样反社会的混蛋Beta，对待闪点还算不错——倒是有点良知——但依旧是个混蛋。  
闪点，就像之前说的那样，他非常懦弱。他在另一条时间线上目睹了Hal的死亡，他经历过世界末日，却只会蜷缩在角落里偷偷哭泣。他是Omega，他不坏，但他什么忙都帮不上。他没法反抗橙灯，更没有办法保护Hal。  
钴蓝——噢，钴蓝……  
钴蓝是最糟糕的。  
钴蓝看见母亲惊惧哭喊。  
钴蓝看着父亲被判无期徒刑。  
钴蓝是所有人格中唯一不会使用神速力的。他是幽冥的火焰，他不知收敛，憎恨法制，憎恨这世间的一切，憎恨其他所有使用神速力的人。他认为那是剽窃。  
他可能不会把Hal怎么样，但他会杀了Wally。  
至于橙灯……  
“橙灯是第八个。”Barry脸色惨败，却依旧坐得笔直，“我和Flash……我们猜他应着对Hal的占有欲而生的所以现在他是最紧迫的那个，但有比他更棘手的。我尝试了，我尝试过跟他们谈谈，但没用。橙灯一直试图夺位，现在更跟疯了似的。当然没有一个人愿意让步。矛盾已经激化，成结只是导火索。他们都疯了。现在已经不存在喜不喜欢Hal的问题。橙灯结住了他——Barry Allen结住了Hal Jordan，就算还没标记，这个身体也已经把他当作私有物品。剩下的问题只是谁有能力做到最后一步……”  
“橙灯是唯一一个。”  
“这回不争个你死我活不可能收场。是我有问题。我不该这么惩罚Hal。我会对他坦白的，在我处理好自己身上的破事之后我会一五一十地告诉他真相，然后让他决定要不要跟我在一起。如果这次真的怀孕了我会照顾他们一辈子。但——我？我不是他的责任，我不会让他来选择谁更适合成为‘Barry Allen’。这不是他的错，不是他该承担的重负——他是我的Omega我应该保护他而不是让他沦落到现在这个地步！”   
Barry激动地说。  
J'ohn摇摇头：“灯侠不是那种传统意义上的Omega，他才是最能帮助你的人。你应该一开始就告诉他。”  
“也许吧。”Barry脸色惨白，“但我们都知道现在已经来不及了不是吗？”  
“……”  
“我需要帮助，J'ohn。”他乞求道，“Hal的处境非常危险。他一直以为我是个Beta，一直对我毫无防备。如果哪一次我疏忽了让他真的被橙灯标记一切都晚了，如果他出了什么意外……”  
火星猎人沉默地看着他。  
“为什么是Flash？”  
“……什么？”  
“为什么你要让Flash主导，而不是自己？”  
“因为，”Barry虚弱地笑笑，“他是最好的。”  
J'ohn不赞同地皱眉：“你才是主人格……”  
“Flash比我强大。”他打断了他。  
“……”  
“我经历过那么多糟糕的事，我有过六个糟糕的人格。只出现了一个Flash。他是我、他是Barry Allen身上最好的部分，他强大，周全，而且他更快。他是个可靠的战友，我相信他——你们也相信他，J'ohn。”  
“没有Barry Allen的Flash……”  
“他会抛弃人类的软弱，”Barry疲惫地倚在座位中，“抛弃人类的举棋不定多愁善感。他是完美的，完美的同事，完美的战友，完美的……情人。”  
会谈室隐约掠过一声似笑非笑的泣音。  
“帮帮我，J'ohn。”他抬起头定定地看着他，“就像你稳定了我的主导权一样，帮帮我，让我们——至少让我们见上一面。”  
“你将面临的是一场混战。”  
“我相信Flash。而且就算意外发生——如果真的有意外发生，那就是我来找你的目的了。”Barry轻声说，“如果，一旦拔得头筹的那个不对，一旦你发觉闪电的颜色不对，J'ohn……  
“杀了我。”  
*  
Barry睁开眼。  
他在的地方看上去像正义大厅。  
最初的那个地方。  
废弃的Wayne庄园。华丽的装潢。椭圆长桌。七把椅子。  
这不对。他默默计较。  
他们很早以前就搬进瞭望塔了。  
Wayne庄园现在是孩子们的基地。  
会议桌前也早已不止七个人的位置。  
尤其是，眼下正坐在每把座椅上的人……  
都长着同一张脸。  
“坐吧，Barry。”长桌一端穿着最普通金红制服的男人温和地说，“我们该珍惜你争取的这来之不易的机会，不是吗？”  
……Flash。  
Barry叹了声，在唯一的空位上坐定。  
“现在人都到齐了……”  
“你们确定？”说话的人肩膀上缀着奇怪饰品——钴蓝的品味一如既往不怎么样，“当真没有新成员吗？我是说——凭我们可爱主人格羸弱的意志？”他挑衅地朝身旁指了指，“这事打击这么大他真的不会给我们‘生’出新的兄弟姐妹？”  
“别谦虚啊，说到生孩子你当仁不让不是吗？”  
“Johnny你找死……”  
“其他的先别问——能不能都把头罩戴起来？”角落里眼睛红通通的那位缩缩肩膀嗫喏着抱怨，“看着你们的脸让我出戏……”  
“没时间闲扯了。”Flash敲了敲桌面，“Hal快醒了，在那之前需要解决我们之间的主要冲突……”  
“不就是我吗？”  
Barry循着声音看过去。  
橙色的速跑者懒洋洋地掀起一边眼皮。  
象征贪婪的标志烙刻在胸口。  
“想解决的冲突，”嗤笑，“不就是‘我’吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry有多重人格障碍  
> 结局可能会引起不适

Barry戒备地看着他。其他人的表情也友善不到哪儿去。橙灯反倒悠哉，耸耸肩，老神在在地把玩手上的戒指：“认真的，有意思吗？”  
“没人想引战，毕竟我们都和平共处这么多年……”  
“那是你们。”橙灯抬起眼，“我可连一岁都不到呢，别老琢磨着套近乎。”  
钴蓝冷嗤：“没人想跟你亲近。”  
“那你坐远点儿。你劣质的信息素恶心到我了。”  
“我操你……”  
“我需要一个解释，橙灯。”Barry打断了他，温柔的水蓝色眼瞳难得犀利，“你究竟是怎么想的？”  
“你心知肚明。”  
“我以为我们就此已经谈妥了。”  
“你先毁约的，‘哥哥’。”橙灯笑容一敛，“是你染指了我唯一要求的东西。”  
Barry攥紧拳头：“Hal是我男朋友。”  
“Hal是我的。”  
“你们俩都给我打住——Barry，”Flash按住他肩膀，“冷静。”  
“……”  
Barry深深吸气，平复一下后又重新坐直。橙灯依旧固执地审视着他。  
“知道自己犯了什么错吗，Alpha？”  
戴着奇怪护目镜的速跑者懒洋洋地抛着自己的制服戒指。  
“你碰了‘Barry Allen’的公用财产。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“‘你的’‘你的’什么的，对外人可以叫嚣一下，内部会议的时候还是省省吧。某些一次性的玩意儿用了用了也就算了，但有的东西，需要‘动物归原’的，懂吗？”速跑者挑升舔了舔唇，顽劣的蓝眸掠过恶意，“那小子是我们‘每个人’的。”  
Alpha眼中的杀意一闪而过。  
闪点瑟缩着扯了扯旁边人的手肘：“Johnny你别说……”  
“我对那个Omega没什么兴趣，虽然他尝起来的确挺不错的。”Johnny抬抬胳膊挣脱了他，依旧桀桀笑得下流，“但你想把他据为己有，那就有点说不过去了。发情期——那是普通日子可以相提并论的吗？你霸占一个尤物每个月最美味的半周，还想不许剩下时间有别人碰他？做人不能这么霸道，就算你是Alpha。”  
钴蓝旁边两个人脸色都不太好看。  
“说真的，你有Alpha的设备还不拿来共享已经很不厚道了……”  
“你跟一个橙灯谈共享？”事不关己的Savitar忍不住“噗”地笑趴，“那你才是真的疯了，Johnny。”  
“我好奇啊，我还一次都没有参与过这种事呢。主人格平时看他看得跟守财奴一样，发情期又是这家伙的——唉，问你，用Alpha的阴茎艹那小子什么感觉？进得去吗？”他半个身子压桌上，比了个下流的手势，“你用结顶他的时候他是不是特别能出水？有洇湿整床被单那么带劲儿吗？”  
“Johnny！”  
橙灯面无表情地睨了他一眼：“我看你是找死，快客。”  
“别那么小气嘛。”快客继续笑嘻嘻地煽风点火，“你干得他求饶了吗？不是说Omega发情的时候特别敏感，只操着后面就能高潮吗？你把他操射几次？他那时候是什么味道？腻得牙疼了没？声音怎么样？Omega叫起来有没有片儿里演得那么下贱……”  
Flash看着两双快要冒火的眼睛摇摇头：“Johnny你闭嘴——”  
“别呐，继续啊。我一个Omega听得都忍不住了。”Savitar抗议。  
“忍不住干嘛？忍不住送人头？”闪点小声嘀嘀咕，“自己发情期又不敢出去现在逞什么流氓……”  
“让他来啊。”钴蓝轻蔑地讥嘲，“以为自己臆想出个灯戒就真的是灯戒持有人了？Larfleeze没死呢。”  
“你打不过我的。”  
“别太自负了。”  
橙灯冷冷地哂：“连神速力都不会用的吊车尾有什么资格在我面前叫嚣？”  
钴蓝猛地沉下脸，阴沉沉地嘶道：“我能把你神速力烧干。”  
“说到神速力，”又想到什么的Johnny突然兴致勃勃地插嘴，“你有试过用神速力操他吗？”他“哈哈哈”很过瘾似的笑起来，“天呐我真的很想看看他那个时候什么样子……”  
橙灯的戒指都在发抖：“我看你舌头是不想要了。”  
“真稀奇，我以为你充其量也就想上他而已。”Savitar啧啧笑得嘲讽，“原来还挺认真的？”他转向神色阴晴不定的Barry，“看来你是一点优势都没有了。”  
“我不需要优势。”Barry冷淡地说，“跟Hal相处的人是我，追求他的是我，他答应的也是我——Hal爱的人是我，你们都搞清楚这一点。”  
橙灯冷笑：“爱不爱的我不在乎，但你要说追求可就笑死人了。事实是什么自己心里没点逼数吗？”  
“橙灯，”Flash强行介入他们，“我在Hal第一个发情期过后就跟你谈过……”  
“少摆出那副道貌岸然的样子，伪君子。”橙灯表情能吃人了，“那是一个Omega，他需要性爱，他也想要性爱，而他想要这具躯壳。然后你猜怎么着？这具躯壳出现过的八个男人中只有我能满足他！我跟他你情我愿，他从第一次就让我结住他——他求我结住他！当我真的那么做了你不知道他有多开心。所以，无论你们怎么偷换概念，那都是我的Omega，只是我的，再说一遍——我的！”  
“所以你究竟想怎么样？”Barry接过话，通红的眼睛爆开电流，“说得这么慷慨激昂，既然你能成结，为什么没有彻底标记他？”  
橙灯嘲讽地咧嘴笑出声：“怎么，稀奇了——你愿意他被我彻底标记？”  
“这不符合你的设定。”Flash稳了稳Barry。  
“倒挺了解我，哈？”他摸着下巴，“你问为什么——你们自己怎么猜测的来着？‘标记了发情期就会结束’——”嗤，“这个理论非常站得住脚不是吗？”  
“你……”  
“Omega发情期才几天？我就出来那么一小会儿，还被你们逼得每次都不能成结——这跟阉割有什么区别？”  
钴蓝恼怒地拍案而起，差点踹翻自己的椅子：“我现在就阉了你信不信——！？”  
“各凭本事，钴蓝。”橙灯攥着他后颈，逼他抬头看着自己，“真难为你没有神速力还能在这具躯壳里活这么长时间——但早该到头了。”音调蓦地压低，“安心去死吧，残次品。”  
“……橙灯！！”  
Barry的声音有一点失真。  
橙灯推了钴蓝一把，握着橙色的能量刃后退两步，施施然甩了甩血，任由桌前那具毫无知觉的尸体缓缓倒下。  
“思维的世界没有真正的灯炉。”他沉声说，“但思维的世界无所不能。”  
所有人都站了起来。  
“我是橙灯代理人。我是贪婪本尊。我是你们中唯一的Alpha。这副皮囊是我的，附属‘Barry Allen’的一切都是我的——Hal是我的。”  
橙灯慢慢慢慢咧开一个笑容。  
就像他第一次念出自己名字。  
“不服气的话，一起上吧。”  
*  
当我察觉他存在的时候，我意识到这一个会是前所未有的棘手。  
他是Alpha。  
应着对Omega的独占欲而生，对其他人格与生俱来的支配力、强烈的暴力倾向和攻击性让他不可理喻，而他本身也没打算有多合群。  
他很强。  
他称呼自己为橙灯，穿上了橙色制服。  
这意味着他不仅仅拥有神速力。  
——他可以驾驭灯戒。  
*  
可是Barry已经很久没有拿起过蓝灯了。  
*  
Barry跌在树丛中。这是一片荒地，来自他脑海设计模糊的地图。可现在已经没时间仔细勾勒了。橙灯疯了。他从一开始就知道。他跟Flash是抱着鱼死网破的心态计划这次聚首的。他们会试着先跟人交流，至少套出一些有或没有必要的信息。只是所有人都忽略了——  
橙灯才是最没耐心的一个。  
钴蓝的尸体被抛弃在大厅。反正也是假的，没有人会在意。尤其是现在所有人的存在都岌岌可危。  
Johnny是下一个。  
小肚鸡肠的橙灯没那么容易让恩怨翻篇，他在Johnny转头的那一瞬便将能量刃刺向口无遮拦的速跑者——  
被Flash截断了。  
最强的速跑者与第八重人格缠斗在一起，同为神速力拥有者想要跟上他们竟然也很困难。Barry追到一半便被迫停了下来。橙灯不见了。Flash也不见了。这是片树林，他迷路了。他本来也不知道该往哪儿走。其他人格眼下也全部分散，不知是为逃难还是心怀鬼胎。  
Barry谁都没法相信。  
可是没有方向，没有目标，他一时就呆在那里，不知下一步该怎样……  
他听到Johnny的惨叫。  
*  
我知道他在偷偷看着我们，伺机猎杀我们。或者等着看我们自相残杀，他好对着镜头吃吃窃笑。他太危险，需要有人阻止。可是我找不到他。他是Alpha，他很强，他不稳定。他是破坏平衡最大的隐患。  
可他不出面，我拿他无可奈何。  
我得想想办法。  
*  
Barry睁开眼。  
*  
一个Alpha最大的执念是什么？  
是他的Omega。  
——而执念就是弱点。  
*  
“Barry？”  
J'ohn谨慎地唤。  
Barry摇摇头，坐了起来。一堵高大的人墙杵在他面前。火星猎人居高临下地看着他：“你是哪一个？”  
“……J'ohn，”他叹了声，“Barry睡着了。”  
“……Flash？”  
他点点头，站起来，飞快地换上戒指里的制服。J'ohn看着熟悉的电光残影，蓄势待发的手臂终于垂了下去：“发生了什么？”  
“橙灯杀了大多数人。”他解释，“也有内斗的。最后就剩下我和Barry，受了重伤。橙灯站在我们面前快要下手了然后……”  
速跑者揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。  
“闪点从背后刺穿了他。”  
“……”  
J'ohn沉吟：“闪点呢？”  
“橙灯还有最后一点力气。”  
他目不转睛地抹了抹脖子。  
“我把他们都葬了。”  
“……Barry还好吗？”  
“他累了。”  
闪电侠温柔地说。  
“他可以好好睡一场。”  
*  
“Barry？”严阵以待的女孩看见来人后放松下来，“到底……”  
“都解决了。”  
Barry冲过来拥抱了她。  
“Hal怎么样？”他轻声问。  
“睡得像个宝宝。”队医宽容地笑笑，错开身形，“我可以信任你吗？”  
“永远都不能放松警惕，Cait。”Barry开着玩笑，“但是谢谢你，真的。”  
*  
Barry不喜欢橙灯最后的笑容。虽然这个人格的一切他都无法苟同，但那个笑容尤其令人不舒服。讽刺。他在讽刺。好像其实是他赢了，好像Barry穷途末路、遗漏了什么特别重要的……  
他看向轻轻阖上闪点双眼的Flash：“他怎么样？”  
Flash摇摇头：“太晚了。”  
Barry颓然地跌坐在他身旁，茫然地看着天空那边的晚霞。  
可笑，晚霞。  
一个千疮百孔的虚构世界为什么会有如此逼真的晚霞？  
“你打算怎么做？”  
“你有什么想法？”  
“很多。但都不是什么好事。”  
“他们还会回来吗？”Barry烦躁地揪头发，“还会出现新的吗？”  
“我不知道，Barry。”  
“我得回去给Hal解释。”Barry咕哝着抱怨，“解释为什么我结住他却不能标记他了，解释发情期和平时的我为什么不一样，解释——解释第一次的抑制剂为什么过期了……”  
“那不是过期的。”他说，“只是普通的肌松剂罢了。”  
“！？”  
*  
他把Hal带回家。  
Barry看着床上依旧沉睡的Omega，沉吟着，忽而俯身，从最后一颗开始慢慢解开Hal衬衫的衣扣，蹲下，轻轻吻上裸露的平坦小腹，贴着凌乱的淤痕一点一点往上，珍重地沿着完美的肌肉线条游弋，直到唇尖碰上柔嫩的乳珠。他张口，含了一颗小心翼翼地啄，又露出牙咬在齿间，舌尖轻巧地扫了几遍，突然重重一舔，再整颗吮进嘴里，品尝般用力吸裹。  
Hal“嗯”了声，不情不愿地被拖出黑甜乡。鼻间满满的混着橡木香气的威士忌，他眯着眼睛困顿地眨啊眨，呆了好长时间：“Barry？”  
“嘿，宝贝儿。”  
*  
“Flash在哪？”  
“这个问题迟到了好几年啊，Barry。”  
“你是谁！？”  
“不认识了吗？”他歪过头，讥笑地看着他，“我可替你承担了未来几十年的记忆呢，Barry Allen。”  
Barry的呼吸几乎冻住了。  
“……蓝闪？”  
*  
腰肢让人圈进臂弯，Hal推推他肩膀想要坐起来，却被反扣住手腕制在头顶：“嗯……怎么……”  
Barry吻了他，放肆地享受着口腔的软甜和柔嫩。Hal眨眨眼，氤氲着水汽的瞳眸还未完全清醒，却也顺从地准许了他并不陌生的轻薄。那双手已经扯下碍事的睡裤，探进潮热臀缝，唇与舌纠缠着交换体液，黏腻的水泽声听得人面红耳赤。  
“是、是……”好容易得闲腾出舌头的Hal在他依旧没有间断的轻啄舔弄中结结巴巴询问，“又……又开始了吗？”  
“嗯。”Barry捧住他下巴，贴着他嘴唇隐忍地叹息，“Hal，我的宝贝儿……”  
“怎么了？”Hal痒得想笑，“你这两天怎么奇奇怪怪的？”  
*  
“Flash在哪？”  
“Flash已经死了。”  
对方哑然失笑。  
“Barry。”  
笑……  
“Barry啊。”  
那张一模一样的脸近在咫尺。  
“你总让自己战友小心闪电的颜色。  
“可你怎么知道？  
“在你不做主导的时候，你怎么知道——  
“自己的闪电是什么颜色的？”  
Barry咽下绝望的哀鸣。  
当年从这具身体里消失的人，是Flash。  
*  
“我得跟过去做个了断。”他低低地说，“跟他们一刀两断。而今天终于完成了。现在只需着眼于未来——我们的，未来，宝贝儿。”  
*  
“你都做了什么？”Barry踉跄着一步步后退，“你做了什么——肌松剂？”他失控地怒吼，“你还对他做了什么！？”  
蓝闪电慢慢靠近，在他退无可退时单膝跪下来，蓝眼睛中流露疯狂。  
“一切。”  
*  
他仰着脸，随着男人爱抚的动作轻忽喘吟，灼热欲潮逼得人眼眶潮湿，Hal眉目依稀带上困惑：“为什么不告诉我你是Alpha，Barry？”  
*  
“你是Alpha……”Barry恍然地怒吼，“你是Alpha！”  
蓝闪电眼中结着一层冰：“是的。”  
不是橙灯做的。  
Barry明白了。  
不是他做的。不是他结住了Hal，不是他将精液灌进Hal的生殖腔。所以他才那么生气。他疯了。他发了疯地想要占据这个身体。他想夺回Hal。一直觊觎的人沾染上别的味道，这对于橙灯的打击是毁灭性的。  
“为什么他不解释……”Barry晕眩地摇摇头，“为什么他不给我们解释……”  
“怎么解释？让他亲口告诉你们Hal不是他的？”蓝闪电冷笑着嘲道，“这比杀了他更让他难以接受。”  
他的手搭上Barry的喉咙。  
“他宁愿你们误会，让你们以为他依旧保留对Hal的绝对所有权。他就是那么可悲的性格——再好利用不过了。”  
*  
“已经让你知道了不是吗？”Barry轻触着他的下颌，“出了很多事，很棘手。我不想把你卷进去。我不想……让你看到我那么糟糕的样子。”  
“有多糟糕？”Hal手指揉进男人凌乱的金发，“比无赖帮还糟糕吗？”  
他在开玩笑。  
Barry也笑了：“糟糕得多，”他轻轻补充，“糟糕得多，宝贝儿。  
“我谋杀了我自己。”  
*  
“你没有经历过那些，那些错过与失去，战友的反目，敌人的投靠。你——根本没有不知道那种感觉，你无法想象，我有多努力想要挽回。我挽回了，然后我得到了什么？我被‘修正’了。在它夺走我这么多东西之后，终于来取走我的性命了。”蓝闪电表情扭曲，“世界上哪有这么便宜的事！？”  
Barry徒劳地挣扎。  
“我不会再让时间从我这拿走任何东西。”  
他浅浅吐息在Barry耳畔。  
“谁都不能阻止我获取这身体的主动权，Flash也好，橙灯也好，再来多少都一样。我才是唯一的主宰，唯一的‘Barry Allen’。至于Hal？”  
手掌慢慢收紧。  
“他算庆祝我重返人间的一个小礼物怎么样？”  
“不要伤害他……”Barry死死掰着他虎口，“你别动他、你不能伤害他……”  
“我不会伤害他。”蓝闪电强迫他抬头看着自己，“我会好好爱他。”冰冷的蓝眸掠过疯狂，“我爱他啊Barry Allen。”  
*  
“告诉我Hal，”Barry猛喘一口气，“你愿意成为我的Omega吗？”  
Hal愣了，不确定地看着自己身上的人：“Barry你要知道，就算你射进来了，也不是那么容易就怀孕的……”  
“Hal，”Barry沉下声，“我认真的。”  
“你还没回答我唔……”  
“我不想让你卷入不必要的麻烦。”他堪堪松开他肿胀的唇，“不想让你为难。”  
“成为我的Alpha怎么会让我为难？”Hal佯装微愠地撤开半分，“倒是你白白占了这么久便宜哼……唔嗯……”  
蜜道被另一个人的手指温柔搅动，Hal晕眩地低喘。Barry表情有一瞬的阴沉，却很快换上懒洋洋的悠哉：“我从没给你说过我是Beta。”  
Hal“啊”地颤了下：“狡辩。”  
“上了床还分辨不出来是你蠢。”  
*  
Barry睡着了。  
在潜意识深处。  
沉沉地睡着了。  
——嘘——  
*  
他还想说些什么，可他的Alpha已经放过了亟待得到满足的肉穴，置身他双腿间，熟悉的温度抵着敏感会阴勃勃跃动。  
——他的Alpha？  
Hal笑了。  
Barry又亲亲他微张的唇：“所以你的答复呢？”  
Hal眨眨眼：  
“你觉得呢？”

End


End file.
